


Open Communication

by Killjoy785



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Double Plastic Detective Dick, Gavin is a lucky bastard tbh, Gavin is um a new participant, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Swearing, You’ll see, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy785/pseuds/Killjoy785
Summary: RK900 is new to yours and Connor’s relationship. He has yet to explore all avenues of it but this new development he discovers accidentally. Gavin just happens to be in the wrong place at the right time.





	Open Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SluttyPamian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/gifts).



> This is just pure fckn smut from someone who hasn’t actually played the game, just watched play-throughs and read an obscene amount of DBH fics. It’s probably inaccurate as hell with some details. Look, I just. I just needed to write this, okay? I’m sorry.  
> For SluttyPamian, I blame you ENTIRELY.

Open Communication 

Gender- Neutral Reader  
RK900/Gavin/Connor/Reader

Connor’s just wrecked you to the point of blissful soreness for the nth time and he slides out of you, enjoying the ragged moan that he cuts off as he leaves you breathless with a deep kiss. You look down after you catch your breath and he’s still faithfully hard. 

Instead of letting him force another orgasm out of you, you crawl down and go on your knees before him and his eyes widen as you start lapping at his slick cock. And you tease him with your tongue, take him deep in your throat. After fucking you so many times and your mouth worshipping his cock he lets you push him down on the bed. 

Each time you wrap your lips around him he moans low and soft and when you come back up, pop the head of his cock out of your mouth like a lollipop he cries out, writhes under you. He loves every minute of it.

The only problem is that unknown to both of you someone else is somewhat reluctantly participating.

At the DCP department RK900 is sitting at his desk feeling all this through the connection he has through Connor, which has been open more frequently despite RK900’s reluctance since starting your small group relationship.

RK900 is usually so well composed, more machine than human despite his deviancy. But this was all still new.

He’s struggled a little through feeling Connor fucking you until you were a whimpering trembling mess. But he’s fucked you himself and even harder than Connor, so it’s not something he’s unfamiliar with.

But now you’re sucking Connor off. 

He’s never been sucked off like this. Giving the android head was more like RK900 fucking a mouth until the giver could no longer see straight. RK900 enjoyed the dominance.

But now he goes stock still as the sensation of your tongue slowly sliding up Connor’s shaft hits him. He stares straight ahead at his desk, his body going rigid. He unknowingly grips a digitalized case file so hard it creaks and the blue words and images waver and fizzle out under his strength.

His LED starts rolling yellow as your mouth holds the head of Connor’s cock and a slow and steady suction makes Connor cry out and RK900 groans quietly, shifting off his chair as the feeling hits him deep inside. 

His face is still passive and strict but his eyes are focused ahead, his mouth a little slack. He bites his lip as you pump Connor slowly with your hands, dragging your tongue against his shaft and flicking it across the head.

RK900 is slowly losing control and he explores this feeling with interest. He feels his thirium pump speed up, a bluish tinge in his cheeks. 

Connor moans brokenly as you tease him with sloppy kisses along the head of his dick and RK900 squeezes his legs together in an effort to stop the arousal starting to boot up between his thighs. 

Connor’s breaths come out now ragged and fast. He’s close. You take him deep in your throat and Connor goes stiff.

RK900 is now standing at his desk, holding himself up. He ignores the curious looks, Gavin making some unneeded comment that goes unnoticed. He’s gripping his desk so tight the metal of the table starts to give.

Connor starts thrusting into your mouth despite your hold on his hips. He’s moaning loud and openly and the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat and you hold on for dear life, your eyes riveted on Connor’s expressive face as the orgasm starts to hit him hard.

RK900 doubles over, trying so hard to keep his own hips from thrusting. Alarms go off, pressure is building in his legs from his restraint, in his forearms and hands from gripping the table. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, tin man?”

Gavin is in his face but the android doesn’t seem to register this. After a furtive glance around him, a more softer side of the detective comes out, a hesitant hand on RK900’s shoulder and a whispered, “Hey, Nines, you alright, man?”

Connor screams obscenities, a rare but lovely sight, his hips off the bed and his cock deep in your throat. You feel his dick spasm in your throat and your muscles tighten around him and you start to swallow. His fingers tighten in your hair.

RK900 doesn’t realize his hand has shot out, grabbing Gavin by the collar. No one pays attention anymore, contributing RK900’s erratic behavior to something that fucking Gavin said. They’re used to the android taking his partner’s constant abuse and the android occasionally reminding Gavin to mind his manners and professionalism. 

It’s gotten better since Gavin and RK900 have started spending more time with each other. Spending a lot of time together. No one questions it, nor the times Gavin would come to work in an actual good mood with a few bruises on his neck followed by RK900 with his hair a little out of place.

He must have done something really bad this time as the others glance casually to RK900 dragging Gavin away, probably another talk about Gavin’s behavior.

You realize a little impressed but not surprised that Connor is still hard.

“Time to finish you off”, you tell him, and he welcomes you as you climb on top of him with his hands squeezing your thighs. 

His cock sinks into you with one smooth movement and you groan into his mouth.

Gavin’s a little confused but he’s not complaining as RK900 locks the door to one of the more isolated basement restrooms behind him, his steel grey eyes locked onto Gavin’s as he turns to face his android-with-benefits.

“The fuck’s gotten into you?”, Gavin starts to ask, but RK900 cuts him off, burying his fingers into Gavin’s hair and pulling so Gavin looks up at him wide-eyed but pleasantly surprised and very much aroused.

You ride Connor slow, each time you thrust forward he pumps his hips up and you can’t believe he can sink into you deeper but he does, your bodies pressed flush together. You cry out softly each time he thrusts into you. His face is a mask of concentration, his mouth opening in a gasp with each deep slide up inside you.

Gavin bites his lip as he feels RK900’s cock slide up against him, the lubrication leaking from its tip, against Gavin’s own hardening cock. RK900 prefers to look down at whoever he’s fucking, to watch them crumble before him. He pushes closer, making Gavin’s legs open more.

“Fuck, Nines, what—“, Gavin groans and then his hands tighten on the counter of the sink. RK900 pushes in steadily barely giving him any time to adjust. Just the way Gavin likes it. He fucks the rest of his dick into him, making the usually gruff detective whimper, his eyes squeezed tightly. The android’s fingers grip under his thighs, slamming Gavin against the mirror.

Gavin curses at the first real hard thrust into him, his back pressing against the mirror. His legs tremble but RK900 is strong enough to make up for that. His fingertips bruise his skin amidst older yellowing marks left behind.

RK900 is merciless as usual and starts at a brutal pace of fucking Gavin against the mirror, the cries and gasps Gavin lets out and the sensation of you sliding up and down Connor’s cock speeding him along. As if he were fucking both of you.

Sex is good. But it’s so so good this time and maybe it’s because Connor is still fairly new to it despite your efforts to catch him up. Almost as if he’s feeling twice the pleasure than usual.

You lean forward on top of Connor until the head of his dick just barely enters you, grinning evilly at Connor’s look of frustration from the lack of your wet tightness. Your smile turns into a gasp and a strangled moan as Connor takes over, grabbing your waist and slamming up and into you.

Gavin screams openly as RK900 pushes their bodies together, fucking him deep and with enough force that the mirror cracks. Gavin can’t control his voice, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. RK900 lifts him off the sink counter, slams him up against the wall, his arms wrapping behind and holding Gavin’s shoulders as Gavin’s legs hold tight to RK900’s waist. 

“F-fuck....N-nines....FUCK...”

Gavin starts to crumble, his words broken and slurred. His hand slides from his mouth and he tightens his hold on the android.

Connor whispers in your ear as his pace becomes brutal, wrecking you from the inside out. At the same time RK900 hisses into Gavin’s ear as the detective barely holds his sanity together.

“Scream for me. I want to hear you.”

Gavin looks down at him at the command, his eyes glazed and then they tighten shut and—

—you scream obediently as Connor’s cock hits you deep inside, thirium lubrication dripping down his shaft. You cry out weakly, so close—

—to the point of tears, Gavin’s arms tight around RK900’s neck, his hips pumping helplessly to keep up with RK900. His moans are broken, freely coming from his mouth and he sobs, his mind only knowing RK900’s cock was ruining him and he was perfectly fine with that. His gasps become fast, moaning as his orgasm catches him off-guard and he cums onto himself and soils RK900’s jacket.

RK900 moves from the wall and Gavin finds himself leaning against the cracked mirror again on the sink counter. His leg is pulled over one of RK900’s shoulders and their bodies connect with an obscene wet slap. Gavin groans, his hands weakly pawing at RK900 chest, gripping his jacket and holding on as he feels RK900 brace himself. He lets out a choked moan as RK900 pumps into him, not allowing him to rest, to scream, to even breathe at his pace.

RK900 is not a vocal android when it comes to intimacy. He appears to like holding onto control even when fucking you or Gavin or Connor. It’s just not in his nature or programming.

Connor gives you a few more hard thrusts, so hard that your head snaps back and you scream as the friction of him inside you hits THAT SPOT and you tighten around him once more. He grabs your shoulders to both keep you from falling and also to brace you so you can feel him, REALLY feel him and never forget whose cock brings you to the edge of insanity.

Connor growls soft, clenching his teeth, very unlike his previous uninhibited cries and more like the response of orgasm of his upgraded model RK900 as he finishes inside you.

Gavin can barely take it, his body slumping in RK900’s grip. RK900 takes a few short gasps and tightens his hold on Gavin hard, restricting his breathing for a moment, which only serves to drive Gavin even more, a weak grin forming on Gavin’s slack mouth as RK900 grinds into him.

Strangely RK900 feels the unyielding urge to let out a scream, to release the pressure vocally much like his predecessor RK800.

“Nnn hahh fffFUCK!”

That makes Gavin roll one eye open, look almost amused at RK900’s uncharacteristic cry before he slips back into fucked out euphoria. RK900 swears softly into Gavin’s shoulder, harsh and breathy words that turn into a deep sigh as he establishes control over himself, letting his system cool, watching as the alerts, placated, close down in his visual field. Still buried deep into Gavin, RK900 takes a deep, unneeded breath and runs a hand through his hair.

“Oh...I think I forgot to close out the...oh...RK900?”

Connor’s startled voice is received by RK900, who pulls out of Gavin and lets the human mess that was once a DCP detective slide to the floor with a small groan. 

“RK800. I’m here.”

“Oh, my god...wait, isn’t he at work?”

Your breathless voice comes through Connor’s audio sensors and RK900 answers.

“Yes. I am currently on my scheduled break.”

“....ugh...f-fuck...”

“....is...oh...is that Detective Reed?”

“Correct.”

“RK900...did you...?”

“...fuck y-you both.”

“That sounds like a very appealing idea, Detective Reed.”

“...fuck...”

“And you two...”

Connor, still tangled in your limbs, freezes.

“Expect myself and Detective Reed after our shift this evening.”

“W-wait! What the fuck? I’m not gonna—“

Connor can hear a gasp and a soft groan.

“There is nothing physically wrong that you cannot pay us a visit, Detective Reed.”

Connor’s eyes widen at RK900’s next words to his partner and you look at him curiously, at his suddenly slack lips and the bluish tinge creeping over his cheeks once more.

“Not until I fuck you so hard you can no longer walk”, he had heard RK900 growl quietly.

A small indiscernible sound comes from Gavin at the whispered notion of life-threatening pleasure.

“...f-fuckin a-androids...”

“Correct. Despite my prior feelings I find I now enjoy this open channel of communication, RK800. I would like to further explore its benefits.”

You ask what’s going on. Connor can tell you he unintentionally let RK900 second-hand fuck you and he wanted to experiment with that unexpected feature. But why ruin the surprise?

He smiles innocently, “We’ll be working on communication skills with RK900 and Detective Reed tonight.”

 

—-End


End file.
